I have no title sorry
by TheSarcasticUchihaFan
Summary: Sasuke's hobby is killing people. When the school year starts off with him going to a new school, He meets Naruto. He decides he wants Naruto as a lover. But what happens when he finds out Sasuke's secret? BAD SUMMARY! No idea where this will end up...
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what to call this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Hidan, Deidara, Kabuto, Orochimaru, etc. **

**Hey people. This is my first fic. Well, I tried others but didn't even get a paragraph done so I count this as my first. One thing I promise I will never do. I don't like authors who don't update for 2 years or not at all so I won't do that. I'll try to update as quickly as possible.**

**Please don't kill me if I make grammar mistakes. It should be readable at the least.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke stood in his shower and watched as the blood washed off his body and flow into the drain. He had killed again tonight and the adrenaline was running wild in his veins. The feeling of power he felt, being able to control that persons last moments...It was exhilarating! As the last of the blood came off him and he washed himself, he stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. When he stared at his reflection, he didn't see a psychopath, nor someone noble. He saw Uchiha Sasuke. A 15 year old boy who was starting his first day of 10th grade tomorrow at a new school.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto panted as he ran into the classroom. He was almost late for class. He slowly raised his head to see what time it was, wondering if he had any time to relax in homeroom before 1st period started. Much to his surprise, he had 5 minutes left. It wasn't much, but it aloud him to rest and talk to his friends a bit. He sat down next to his friend Shino. Shino was a strange guy who had an obsession with bugs and always wore these round, dark glasses. He was proud in the fact he was one of only a few people who had ever seen his eyes. Shino looked at him and sighed.

" If you got here earlier, you wouldn't have to run so far. " Naruto pouted at him.

" Its not my fault I'm a heavy sleeper! " Shino shook his head at him. Shikamaru, another friend of his, raised his head up from his desk which was in front of Shino's. " Did you hear about the new kid? "

That caught Naruto's attention. It wasn't everyday someone new came to Konoha high. Most of the people in the school have gone here there whole lives. He was excited that there was someone new to excite things up around here. ( AN: You know what I mean by this, everyone is always excited about the new kid for a couple of weeks before the hype dies down. )

" What new kid? " Shikamaru turned his chair around so he could face him. " Yeah, he's exposed to be really rich or something. All the girls are raving about how ' Cool and Hot ' he is also. Its going to be so troublesome around here now. I just know it. " Shino nodded his head. " Yeah. I've heard of him. "

Shikamaru turned his chair back right as Iruka-sensei, his homeroom and 1st period teacher, entered the room.

" Alright class! Listen up! We have a new student joining us. Sasuke, please come in. " There were gasps all in the room as the new student walked in. His hair was in a odd but cool style, his skin a beautiful pale, and his eyes were onyx pools. There were very few people not staring in wonderment at his beauty. One of those being Naruto. He just couldn't see it. His hair looked like a duck's ass, his skin was so pale he looked sick, and his eyes were purple underneath as if he almost didn't sleep! Why did everyone think he was so hot?

" Would you like to say something about yourself Sasuke? " Iruka-sensei smiled at the new kid. His eyes traveled around the room before turning back to Iruka. " No thank you. I would just like to find a seat. "

" That's perfectly fine, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you take a seat next to Naruto. Naruto! Raise your hand. " He raised his hand up until Sasuke saw it. Sasuke seemed to study him for a moment before walking up and taking the seat next to him. Naruto turned his head toward him, determined to make a good first impression. " Hey! " Sasuke gazed at him before turning his attention to the board. " Hn. Pay attention, dobe. " Naruto stood up and pointed to Sasuke. He glared.

" I am not a dobe! Teme! Who the hell do you think are?! You don't even know me! " A piece of chalk flew by his head and he fell on his seat to avoid the hit.

" Naruto! Do you need a detention?! " Naruto slumped in his seat. " No. "

* * *

" Then quit interrupting class! You can show Sasuke around today as punishment. " Naruto wanted to protest but knew it was better not to. He couldn't afford another detention and had no choice but to accept his horrible fate.

Soon, class ended and Naruto gathered his stuff and thrust his hand toward Sasuke.

" Let me see what classes you have teme. " he demanded the man beside him. Sasuke handed him the paper.

1st period- language Arts- Iruka-sensei

2nd period- Science- Orochimaru-sensei

Lunch

3rd period- Math- Kurenai-sensei

4th period- History- Asuma-sensei

5th period- Gym- Kakashi-sensei

" Well it looks like we have the same classes, teme. " Naruto sighed. At least it will be easy to get him around school. " Come on. I'll show to our next class. "

By the time they reached Orochimaru-sensei's class, Naruto was seriously wondering what kind of problems this kid had. He was staring at him the whole way. Not a regular stare ether. His eyes were opened really wide and he didn't blink. It was so creepy! When he saw the door to the classroom, he almost ran get to his seat. Luckily, there were no empty seats anywhere near him there wasn't any way the teme could be seated near him. Class pretty much went as expected. Orochimaru-sensei introduced Sasuke and sat him next to Haruno Sakura, who immediately attempted to get his attention. It didn't work. That's when Orochimaru-sensei said the worst thing ever. They were working in partners today. Normally he wouldn't be bothered by this as he usually worked with Orochimaru-sensei's nephew Kabuto, however, as soon as he sat next to his friend, he was dragged away by you-know-who.

( Itachi: Voldemort!! Me: No. How could that be him when he's over there having tea with Hidan. Itachi: What?! Why does he get to have tea with Voldemort?! Me: Because he's cool like that. Now shut up or I will not buy you that Tutu you asked for! Itachi: Okay...- sulks in corner- )

" Teme!! Let me go!! I want to work with Kabuto!! " Naruto screamed as he watched helplessly as he was dragged over to Sasuke's desk. Sasuke put him in the seat and sat down next to him. Naruto was about to get up when he saw Kabuto wave at him and sit to work with Rock Lee. Naruto glared at him.

" Traitor. " He grumbled. He turned to face Sasuke who was getting paper out for the assignment.

" Teme, why do you want to work with me anyway? I thought we didn't like each other. " Sasuke looked at him like he just grew 6 heads. " Who said that? I consider you a friend. " It was then Naruto's turn to be the one staring. Where did _that _come from?

" Um..teme. You insulted me and I yelled at you. When did that count as being _friends_? " Sasuke sighed.

" You said hi in a friendly way and I told you to pay attention because I didn't know if the information Iruka-sensei was saying was important. I was trying to help you out. Now your saying you don't like me because I called you dobe once, when you've called me teme plenty of times now? I think your upset over nothing. " Sasuke peered hard at him. " Other than that, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't be friends. "

Naruto blushed. That was true. He was just mainly upset about the dobe thing, even though he _did _only call him that once. Whereas he called him teme...uh...5 times. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. " Well, I guess that's true, Sorry. "

" Apology accepted. "

The rest of the class went well. They were able to get the assignment done early and just do whatever. Naruto figured Sasuke wasn't too bad. If you can forget the creepy staring and strange personality.

* * *

Naruto was laying on his bed. He had just got back from school and was tired from the events of the day. Sasuke was a weird guy but he believed he would get along with him well enough. Naruto closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke stared out of his window, thinking about his day. He and Naruto got along well and if it continued this way, he'll have his companion. Speaking of which, he was thinking of what he wanted when he thought about a companion. A best friend, or a lover, he supposed. More than likely a lover considering that if that person, Naruto he suspected, stayed with him for very long, that's what he would become. It didn't really matter to him as long as he had someone with him. Sasuke then walked into his kitchen to prepare dinner for himself. Until then, he'll just have to deal with the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Honestly I have no idea where this is going. **

**I'm making it up as I go along so I would love for the reviewers to leave suggestions for what you think should happen next! Sorry its been a few days. I was on a week-long break and now I'm back at school and this is my brain.**

**Vkjbvjdfbvmhdbjmdfmvbdmnvdbvxbvdbfjbvfbvbfjbvj-------beep--------------------------------------**

**Don't worry. I will be up and running by Friday. I hope this longer chapter appeases you. **

**P.S.: I know this isn't as dark as you want it. But its been 2 days! It'll get there....**

**Please review. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke sat in homeroom, waiting for Naruto to arrive. Was he always this late? He wanted to invite him to go to lunch somewhere. When you think about it, he doesn't know much about Naruto. So he figured going to lunch somewhere would be a good way they could talk for a significant amount of time without interruptions. In the meantime, he decided he would continue reading a book he had found in the local library. It was called A million little pieces.  It was about a alcoholic for 10 years and a crack addict for 3. He woke up in a plane with his 4 front teeth missing, a hole in his cheek, and a broken nose. When he got off, he signed up for treatment at a facility. The book's about his 6 weeks in rehab.

It was good, so far. He had only just started reading it.

" Hey, Sasuke! " Or maybe he wouldn't read it. He looked up to see a dog-like person standing before him, his hand stretched out. He wanted this person to leave. He looked like he had fleas. Sasuke scooted to the side some to spread some space between the two of them. The person eventuality put his hand down and frowned at him.

" Your not very friendly, are you? " The unknown person said.

Not to dog people...

" Come on! You talk to Naruto, don't ya? Its okay, I'm a friend of his. " Naruto's _friends _with this guy. Note to self: Give Naruto Anti-Flea products.

" Aren't you going to say _anything_! " The dog-person said in an exasperated tone.

…....

…....

" go away. " Sasuke didn't like dogs. At all. He very much preferred cats. In fact, he had 3 of them at home.

" Asshole!! Why would Naruto want to hang out with a jerk like you?! " _Did this idiot just insult him?_

Sasuke stood up and punched him straight across his face so that he slammed into the desks In the next row. Sasuke then proceeded to sit down and finish where he left off in his book. He doesn't like people insulting him. Naruto is the only exception because he insulted him first, and he stopped anyway after that conversation in 2nd period yesterday. Shouts of ' Kiba! ' ran through the room.

So that's what the dog-person's name is. He was almost positive he'd kill him by Christmas.

It was about 3 minutes before homeroom ended when Naruto ran into the room. He put his hands on his knees and was panting as if he ran a long time. However, Naruto recovered quickly and sat in his seat. Sasuke turned to greet him.

" Are you always this late? " Naruto grinned at him and laughed. " Yeah! Pretty much! " He shook his head at him.

" Naruto! You missed it. Uchiha punched Kiba straight into the desks. " Some guy who had appeared to be sleeping the whole time said to Naruto.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at him for a moment before returning to face the other guy.

" Really!! What happened?! Is Kiba okay?! "

" Well, Kiba attempted to get Uchiha to talk after he wouldn't respond to him when he said hello. Uchiha just eventually said for him to go away. Kiba called him an asshole and that's when Uchiha punched him. Shino took Kiba to the nurse's office. There was no blood or anything so he should be okay. "

" I'm glad. " Naruto faced Sasuke and glared at him. " You didn't have to punch him, teme! Jeez! "

Naruto was taking _his _side? Sasuke gripped the book tighter in his hands. " He insulted me. "

" That's still no reason to punch him into a freaking desk!! " The grip tighten yet again from his anger. He insulted him so he punched him. He is not at fault. So why is Naruto blaming him? He clenched his teeth.

" He deserved it. " Naruto just sighed, shook his head at him and turned away. Sasuke felt like a stubborn little kid who just got scolded. He hated it. He wanted to leave and vent his anger. It was unfortunate that he had no valid reason, therefore he couldn't leave the school. Looking down, and seeing he was about to tear his book in half, forced himself to calm down. He put the book away as 1st period started and stored his anger away for another time.

It was now gym and although there had been somewhat of a tense atmosphere between him and Naruto, it had simmered down enough for Sasuke to ask him about going to dinner someplace. Naruto agreed and decided on 6:30 that night. It would give them time to finished the small amount of homework they had that night and to get ready.

Now, though, they were running laps around the track outside the school. Sasuke was running at a more leaser pace, while Naruto ran almost to his limit racing with Kiba, who had come back from the nurse's in 2nd period, and some kid named Rock Lee who had freaky eyebrows. Sasuke was enjoying the day. It was one of the few remaining warm days before they would remain cold for fall and winter. Most would probably think he preferred the cold to the warmth but actually he preferred the more warmer weather such as in spring. It was ironic to him. A person who causes pain and death preferring the season of life.

The sound of a whistle being blown took Sasuke from his relaxed state and he joined the others in heading back into the school.

He saw Naruto waiting for him by the door when he came out of the locker room. Naruto smiled at him.

" Hey. " He put his hand up in greeting and together they started walking out of the school. Sasuke was turning toward the parking lot but stopped when he saw Naruto going the opposite way.

" Where are you going? " Naruto turned back around. " I just walk home. Its not that far. Only about 2 miles. "

" I have a car. I'll drive you. " Naruto shook his head. " Its fine. I walk home everyday so I'm used to it. " Sasuke walked up and grabbed his hand. " No. I'll drive you. Now come on. " He heard Naruto sigh.

" If you insist. " they reached his car and got in. The ride was pretty silent except for Naruto telling Sasuke the way to his apartment complex. When they got there, Sasuke surveyed the apartment complex. Considering how rich he is and the size of his house, the place was a dump for him. He didn't like it, nor the thought of Naruto living here. Ugh. He was about to drive off when Naruto opened the door and poked his head through.

" Sorry, but, where are we meeting for dinner, anyway? " Sasuke waved his hand to demist the sentence.

" Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up. " Naruto nodded. " Okay. " He watched Naruto leave into the complex before driving off. He had picked a nice, seafood restaurant that he believed Naruto would enjoy. It was cheap ( AN: To him! Rich bastard ) and the food was excellent.

He arrived home and set out what he needed for his homework. Then he went into his kitchen and set out a big bowl of cream and filled their food bowl for his cats. Immediately, the 3 cats came into the room and went for the cream and food. Sasuke sat down on the floor for a moment, petting them while they ate. Their names were Yamiko, a black cat with one white paw. He had violet eyes. Midori, a pure white colored cat with soft green eyes. She was the youngest, and sweetest. The last one was Yumi. She was golden colored with deep, dark blue eyes. She was pregnant with kittens. They were due in 2 weeks and Sasuke was excited. He knew they were going to be beautiful. He had even already bought a bed for them and sat it in a corner in the cat's room. ( AN: Yes, they have their own room. )

He left after a few minutes and sat down to complete his homework. It was fairly easy and it was done within 45 minutes total. He looked at his clock to check the time. It was 5:00 now, so he'll have plenty of time to take a shower, get ready, etc. before having to leave to pick up Naruto. He gathered the stuff needed and walked into his bathroom. He reached into a cabinet under the sink counter and pulled out lavender flavored shampoo and conditioner and Sakura blossom flavored liquid soap before heading to the shower. He usually had a small assortment of different shampoos/conditioners and soaps

( Liquid and regular ) in case he ran out of one or just wanted a different kind.

He tested the water. He liked hot showers. Not so hot that they would burn him, but enough so it would relax him. As he washed, he banished all thought from his head and concentrated on the feeling of the water on his skin and the smell of the soaps soothing his senses.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto stood before his closet, clad in only a towel. He was looking through his closet, wondering what to wear. It wasn't a date or anything, he knew that. But this always happens when he goes out with his friends. Even if its informal, he would still like to look nice going out. In the end, he chose a orange shirt, black pants, and an black jacket. He also had on the necklace Tsunade-baa-chan, his grandmother, gave to him. He moved over to the mirror to check himself. He shook his head a bit to ruffle it. Yeah, he looked good.

When he looked over at the clock. He smiled. It was 6:00. Sasuke would get there soon. He was ready and bored, so he decided he would just sit and watch TV until Sasuke arrived.

**Sasuke's POV**

It was now 6:00 and Sasuke was walking out the door to drive to Naruto's. If he wasn't ready, he'd just wait for him. For his attire, he chose a black, button down shirt with sleeves that came to his elbow and black pants. It was about an 10 minute drive from his house to Naruto's. So, Sasuke stopped by a

near by store to pick up a present for him.

When he resumed his drive, it was 6:20. It didn't take long for him to arrive at Naruto's apartment. He walked into the complex and asked the lady up front what number is Naruto apartment room. Then he walked up to where the room was. Sasuke knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling before Naruto opened the door.

" Hey. Lets go. " He nodded and they left to the car. After they had gotten into the car and Sasuke was driving to the restaurant, Naruto turned his head to face him.

" So where are we going anyway? You never told me. "

" We're going to a seafood restaurant I enjoy. I think you'll enjoy it. You don't have a problem with seafood, do you? "

Naruto chuckled. " Of course not! I love seafood! " Sasuke smirked. " Good. "

They pulled up to the restaurant's parking lot and walked in. Naruto gasped beside him. " Whoa . " It was one of those really nice restaurants that had only the best quality food. You know, the kind only super-rich people can go to. They were seated at a table and Sasuke picked up his menu. He knew what he wanted after a few moments. He looked over it to see Naruto staring astonished at the menu.

" What? " Naruto looked up at him panicked. " What do you mean ' what? '?! I can barely pay for my drink, let alone a meal! " Sasuke's eyes widened. Seriously?

" Your being serious? "

" Of course I am! Not all of us can be rich like you! " Sasuke shrugged. " Then I''ll pay for you. "

Naruto quickly shook his head. " No! No! I can't ask you to do that! Its _way_ to expensive! " Sasuke looked at him with glint in eyes.

" Naruto, this place is _cheap _for me. I'll have no problem paying for you. "

" Really? "

" I would not offer, if I would not go through with it. " Naruto smiled at him. " Thank you! "

It wasn't long before the waitress came for their orders. Sasuke ordered for them. " We'll both have the lobster and crab legs. Also, I want an order of oysters and an order of clams. " He paused so she could right it down.

" For our drinks, We would like an sprite for me and orange soda for my friend. " The waitress smiled.

" Okay. Right away, sir. " The waitress walked off to put in the orders.

( AN: I know that sound weird to have in that kind of restaurant but there only like 15 and 16. They're not having wine or something. )

" Okay, so, where should we start? " Naruto inquired. Sasuke looked thoughtful before answering.

" Family? " Even though his own family history isn't that good, he was sure Naruto's family would probably be a nice topic for him.

" My parents are dead. " Never mind. Naruto gave a small, sad smile before continuing

" I have adoptive parents, but you already met them. " Sasuke's head tilted in confusion.

" I have? " Naruto beamed. " Yeah! Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei of course! "

…... Now _that _was something that made Sasuke's normally stoic face show shock. He had never expected the pervert teacher and the bipolar teacher to be together. The scary thing about it was that on some level, it made since.

" HaHa! You should see your face! I'm glad! I got you to show actual emotion! " Naruto laughed until tears formed in his eyes.

" Ow! " That was from Sasuke kicking him from under the table.

**Naruto's POV**

The waitress came back with there drinks. She told them there would only be a few moments until their food would be ready. Naruto sipped at his drink while waiting expectantly for Sasuke to tell him about his family.

" My parents are also dead. I have an older brother. However, I haven't seen him in a couple of years."

Naruto frowned. " I'm sorry. Perhaps we can find him somewhere. " Sasuke blinked. " I hope it stays that way. " He shrugged. " I don't like my brother too much. Besides, he lives a couple of cities away last time I heard. I haven't seen him because I have no wish to. "

Naruto laughed nervously at the determined look in his eyes. " O-Oh. Okay then. " Naruto thought about which topic they could cover next.

" What about TV? " Sasuke sipped his drink then answered.

" I tend to watch anime mainly. I also read manga in my spare time. You? " Naruto nodded in response.

" Me too. "

" Music? " Naruto thought for a moment. " I like techno a lot. But rock is my favorite. "

" Hn. I like rock best. But it really depends on the singer or band. " Naruto 'hmmm'ed.

" Yeah, I understand. Do you have a favorite song? " Sasuke leaned forward and sat his head on his hands, which were propped up.

" Yeah. ' Happy Birthday ' by The Birthday Massacre. You? "

" Oh! I love that band! Urm...mine would have to be....' Straight to video ' by MSI. "

" Hn. I don't particularly like them, but there okay. Literature? "

" Um...I like all kinds. I'll read a book if it hold my interest. As for genres, I prefer fantasy, but horror/sinister are usually good choices as well. Oh! Do you have a favorite anime? "

" Yeah. Its higurashi no koro ni. "

" I enjoy Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Its the best. I don't mind higurashi, but its confusing. "

( AN: I LOVE Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei!!! Its the best!!!! I love higurashi no koro ni too. But not as much. )

" I've read the manga. I'll make sure to watch the anime. "

" I already read the manga too. There both good. "

The waitress came back with their food. Sasuke calmly starting eating the seafood. Naruto, on the other hand, dug in and devoured. Poor food...and Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke watch in astonishment as Naruto ate the food as if he were a vacuum. He vaguely wondered if he ever choked. Keeping his outward appearance in his usual position, he paused in eating and spoke.

" Naruto, perhaps you should down before you choke to death. At least drink something. " Naruto stopped eating and blushed.

" Sorry. I'm always like this. Thanks again for the food, Its _really_ good. " Naruto slowed down in his eating and made sure to drink when necessary.

" Your welcome. "

The night ended well enough. The plan succeeded. They knew a bit more about each other and simultaneously, they grew closer. Yes, the night was an enjoyable one. By the time he dropped off Naruto and headed home, Sasuke had even forgotten about his anger from that morning. That was actually a significant point because Sasuke knew he could hold a grudge for a long time.

Sasuke, when he remembered to do so, walked into his room. He reached inside of a locked drawer and pulled a slip of paper. He calmly wrote down the name _Kiba _on the slip before retiring to bed.


	3. AN about Sasuke and Naruto

**AN: I am so, so ,so ,so ,so ,so ,so ,so, so sorry its been so long. You see, my computer was crappy and my aunt gave me a new one. ( I'm so happy ) But the thing is- I lost everything. So, not only did I half to re-download my openoffice writing thingy, I had to re-write the first chapter for a Harry potter fic I'm writing plus I half to write the first chapter of another Naruto fic, which I will post soon.**

**I wasn't going to have that many at once but the plot bunnies have a knife to my throat....so, yeah. But don't worry, I'm back up and running and the next chapter for this will be up soon. **

**IMPORTANT AN ABOUT SASUKE AND NARUTO:**

**Okay, I want to make this clear. The horror factor of the fic won't come in until Naruto finds out about Sasuke murdering people. So, bear with me on that. **

**Also, on their relationship: Right now, there just friends. It'll be kind of a slow romance going on between them. However, there will be a more darker element coming in as Sasuke will get more possessive over Naruto.**

**Okay. I'll get started on the chapter now. Oh! Was the second chapter better with the length? I tried to make it a good bit longer. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took so long. I explained it in the authors note. Also, anything I think y'all would be confused about. I want you all to keep in mind something. Sasuke's crazy. I know he doesn't seem like it now, but he's crazy. Don't forget that, okay?**

* * *

**Enjoy and Review.**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto sat in his his desk. He was in homeroom waiting for class to begin. He was actually there early for change. As it turns out, Shikamaru had called Kiba and asked him to wake me up. That ended up with him calling 5 times and when Naruto still refused to get up, coming over to his house and banging on his door until he got up. Let's just say Kiba wouldn't be at school that day.

Naruto was so bored. How do people do this everyday? You know, just sit for 15 minutes doing nothing? Crazy people out there, I tell ya. He smiled when he saw Sasuke walked into the room. He could talk to him!

" Hey Sasuke! " Naruto beamed as Sasuke sat in his seat beside him.

" Good morning. " Sasuke had a plastic bag in his hand which he unceremoniously dropped on Naruto's desk.

" I forgot to give this to you yesterday. Its a present. I hope you like it, because you need it. " Naruto smiled.

" Thank you! " He was about to open the bag when the bell sounded and startled him. He got out his things for that class before returning to the task of the present. Sasuke had gone up to the front to ask Iruka- sensei something. He opened the plastic bag pulled out....flea shampoo? Why would he need that? He doesn't have a dog. Maybe he smelled like one. No...he showered everyday with a lot of soap. No way would he smell like a dog. Hmm. He'll just have to put it as something weird Sasuke would do.

" Do you like it? " Sasuke asked, sitting down at his desk. " You need it from hanging out with that dog person, Kiba. " Kiba! That was that was about! His face turned pink when he tried to hold in his laughter. This was just too funny! Finally he could hold it in and burst out in laughter.

" Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha! That is so-Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha! " He slowly calmed down from his outburst and turned to Iruka who coughed in an expectant way, making him turn his attention to him. He smiled sheepishly at him.

" Sorry. " Iruka looked at him with a firm glare before starting the lesson. He put the shampoo back into the bag and set it under his desk. Won't dog-boy _love _hearing about this?

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke was quickly writing down the homework question Kurenai-sensei assigned to them as they only had a few minutes of class left. He felt somewhat distracted. He couldn't concentrate on his work today. It wasn't as if he was distracted by something, he just kind of went blank. He didn't to much like the feeling and wished it would go away. The class ended and he gathered his stuff to go to History.

In the end, he was just tired. He nodded off in History and connected the distracted feeling to that being the last of his energy capable of keeping him awake. He was used to this. He didn't sleep regularly and sometimes found himself in a situation like that if he hasn't slept that much in a long time. ( Story of my life right there. ) He did the best he could to stay awake. He got off lucky. They were watching a video today and nobody would notice him falling asleep with the lights off if he was careful. Besides, they were always a couple of students who would fall asleep and the teacher never really does anything about it, so he was in the clear.

He glanced at Naruto. He seamed interested in the video and was paying close attention to it. He would never have thought abut Naruto liking History. He didn't seem like the type. He would ask about it later. But for now, his nap.

_He was standing next to a swing set in what seemed to be a park. There was a little boy swinging. Well, not actually swinging, he was just rocking back and forth on it, looking down at the ground. His face was in his arms so he had no idea what the boy looked like. He called to the boy._

" _Hey. Why aren't you swinging? Why do you look so sad? " He normally wouldn't have cared but something compelled him to speak to the sad child. _

" _I have nobody to swing with. I'm alone. Besides, I don't know how to swing up high. I can't get started. There is no one to push me. " _

_He frowned. He was about to help the boy when another little kid ran up to him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked just like-Naruto! The second boy was Naruto! _

" _Hey! Don't be sad. I'll play with you. " The mini-Naruto said. The boy seemed to cheer up a bit but had not removed his head from his arms to look up. _

" _Really? You will? " Naruto beamed. " Sure! Why wouldn't I? " The boy lifted his face up and he gasped. It was him. It was him when he was 8. The mini-him smiled at the mini-Naruto and grabbed his hand. The mini-Naruto laughed and pulled the other in the direction of the slide across the park. The two kids ran off together, laughing merrily._

Sasuke's head shot up from his desk. Why would he have a dream like that? What was it's meaning? Naruto looked questionably at him.

" Are you okay? I saw you sleeping. Did you have a bad dream or something? " He shook his head. " No. Just a little weird. " Naruto looked concerned still but nodded.

" Tell me if something's bothering you, okay? "

" Okay. Don't worry I'm fine. " They left together to the next class. Sasuke thinking about the dream. Naruto shooting glances at him every few moments, making _sure _he was actually alright.

Sasuke couldn't get the dream out of his head. When they were in Gym, he almost got hit with a ball because he wasn't paying attention. He just couldn't figure it out. The dream....It wasn't ordinary. Not like a regular dream that he would have. Was it just something he dreamed, nothing to be concerned about, or more? He tried to stop thinking about it so much. It was only getting bothersome.

Now, he was driving home, tired from the events of the day. His clouded mind hasn't cleared any and he was frustrated. He hurried home and walked into his kitchen to grab a beer. While he didn't approve of getting drunk, at all, he needed something to make him feel better. Within minutes of downing the drink, and 3 others, he was blissfully drunk. In his obliviously happy state, he thought about calling Naruto. Maybe he'd want to come over and they could play. He had plenty of toys from when he was younger and they haven't been used in years. It would be nice to play with them again.

( Obviously drunk Sasuke has reverted to a 5 year old state while at the same time somewhat being aware that he was older than 5, but just feels like he is. However, he's too drunk to care and thinks of himself as 5. Does that make sense to any of you people? )

So, with that thought in mind, he stumbled over to the phone and picked it up, dialing Naruto's number, which he had found out about by looking through his phone when he wasn't looking. The phone ringed a couple of times before Naruto answered.

" Hello. " Sasuke giggled into the phone.

" Hey Naruto! Its Sasuke. Do you want to come over and play? " He asked in a light tone.

" Uh..Sasuke. What's wrong with you? First, I don't know where your house is and two, your acting weird. And three, how did you get my number? "

" I'm not acting weird silly. That's a secret how I got your number. And I can tell you where my house is, so will you come and play now? "

" Um...sure. Where's your house? " Naruto asked the question in a slightly nervous tone. Sasuke didn't pay no mind to it and told him the directions.

" Okay. I'll see you soon, Naru! " Sasuke beamed into the phone before hanging up. YaY! Naruto was coming over! They could play all sorts of games and eat ice cream and watch movies and....and they could....play with the kitties! Yeah! They could do all of those things! Sasuke ran upstairs to his bedroom and plopped on the bed. He sighed, and smiled. He was so happy he found a friend. Finally.....

Knock Knock! Knock Knock! Sasuke jumped up from his seat on the couch and ran over to open the door. Naruto was here! He had drunk more of those yummy drinks that made him feel good and was on top of the world. ( Just in case for some reason you don't understand this: Sasuke drunk more beer and feels really, really good right now. He is also very, very drunk ) He swung open the door to find Naruto standing there in a short sleeve black shirt with an orange swirl on it and blue jeans. He smile and waved.

" Hey! Come on, I have so much stuff for us to do! " The overly happy man took his friend by the arm and pulled him into a room which had toys strewn carelessly among the floor. Sasuke grabbed a barbie and an doll that looked like a Gothic Ken. ( Weird right. ) He put the Barbie doll in Naruto's hand.

" You can be Barbie! " He cried sitting down. Naruto sat down as well, looking at him with wide eyes.

" Sasuke. What did you do? Are you high? Drunk? " Sasuke put a finger to his chin, thinking. He thinks he is one of those things Naruto said. What was it? Oh yeah! It was-

" Drunk. I'm drunk. I remember drinking something that made feel all tingly inside and then I was really happy! " Naruto slapped his hand on his forehead and sighed in exasperation. Sasuke frowned and grabbed Naruto's hand.

" Don't do that. Don't hurt yourself. Please? " Sasuke looked up at Naruto, tears in his eyes, threatening to fall overboard. He didn't want Naruto to hurt himself. That was bad. Naruto's pretty eyes widened in surprise, then closed. He nodded. Sasuke smiled.

" I'm glad. " Naruto smiled back. " So what are these games you were telling me about? " Sasuke's smile widened and he pulled him over to a certain spot. There was an over sized doll house. It was huge! It reached 6 feet high! Sasuke put his ' Ken ' doll, lets name him Kai, in the living room portion of the house. He gestured for Naruto to put the barbie doll in some part of the house. Naruto laughed and put the barbie in the bedroom portion. They played like that for a while, pretending that they were a family. They even had a child barbie that looked strangely like Wednesday from _The Adams Family._ They had a lot of fun.

" So, Does this always happen when your drunk? " Naruto asked him cheerily. Sasuke giggled.

" Yeah, I turn into a 5 year old every time. I told a mind doctor ( A therapist. That's 5 year Sasuke's nick name for them ) and he told me it was because of.....of....of...oh yeah! It was ' because of a sub-conscious need for companionship and that the loneliness he was feeling caused him to revert to a younger age where he wasn't as great affected by it. ' That's what he said!

He saw Naruto smile sadly at him. He was about to ask whats wrong when he pulled him into a hug. He was surprised but hugged back. He felt tears in his eyes. He knew the last time he was hugged was ruffly 8 years ago. Before the tears could leave his eyes Naruto spoke.

" Its okay, all right? I'll be your friend. _I'll play with you._ " Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck and as the first few tears slipped down his face, fell asleep in his friend's arms.

**Sorry again about how long this is taking. Hey, please answer this.**

**Do you think this is crazy? **

**When I was in 7****th**** grade last year we had to write a horror story. My teacher told us that if you write it too descriptive **

**( Like you can write: There was blood on the wall. **

**But couldn't write: The blood, a deep crimson, mesmerized me as it flowed down the old stone wall softly, silently, like water, staining the structure and leaving a lasting reminder of this horrifying night. )**

**It you wrote it like that, they would have to send you to the counselor's office because you have issues. What the hell people! Come on! Apparently, you can't be a descriptive writer at that age. Ugh. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry this took so long. With my cousin's wedding and problems with my Harry Potter fic, and other stuff, I didn't have time for the 4****th**** chapter. Sorry. **

* * *

**Enjoy and comment. **

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke didn't want to wake up. He was cuddled up with something soft and warm, and he felt safe. He felt like he was moving on a cloud with the warm thing slowly rocking against him almost as if it were breathing....wait.....breathing!

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked next to him. Naruto was cuddled up against his chest, asleep. He blushed. He could remember everything that happened and how he acted. He remembered falling asleep in Naruto's arms, so Naruto must have undressed them and put him in the bed.

For a moment, Sasuke felt almost insecure, thinking maybe Naruto would be embarrassed by him and not want to be his friend anymore. Sasuke shook his head to himself. That wouldn't happen. Besides, even if it did, Naruto was already his friend, so it was too late to deny it. He was stuck with him for life.

Sasuke ran his figures through Naruto's soft hair. He liked him and Naruto like this. With Naruto up against him in such an intimate manner. It made him feel important. Sasuke pulled Naruto further to him. Naruto only dressed himself in some pants and left Sasuke in his boxers, so Sasuke and Naruto's bare chest were pressed together. Sasuke closed his eyes. He could feel their heartbeats mingling together. Beating as one. Sasuke wished he could here this every morning, everyday, every night. He wondered if he could get Naruto to move in with him sometime. He would ask him later.

Naruto made a soft groaning noise as he woke up. He looked down and saw Naruto's beautiful azure eyes wake up to him. Naruto eyes widened in shock and he moved to tear himself away from him before he calmed down. He must have remembered yesterday. Naruto smiled at him.

" Good morning. " He only stared at him.

" Hn... " Naruto glared but it was weak and obvious he didn't mean it. " Don't be such a bastard. " Naruto paused then began again.

" D-Do you remember what happened? " He was nervous. He didn't want to explain what happen if he didn't remember.

" Yes. " Naruto smiled and sighed in relief. " Good! I thought I was going to have to explain how you acted last night! " Naruto glanced t my clock, which was on his side of the bed.

" 9:00am. Lets get breakfast! " And with that, Naruto removed himself from my hold, which had grown weaker when he awoke, and fled out the door and into the hallway. I could only stare as he did that in less than 30 seconds. Sasuke could only hope there was food left for him in his kitchen.

Sasuke got out on the bed and walked into the hallway and headed toward the kitchen. He could hear humming, as well as the clicks and clatters of things being moved. When he walked in to the kitchen he saw Naruto starting to make pancakes. He could hear the batter being poured into the pan and soon he could smell the sweet smell of freshly made pancakes that was gradually filling up the room. The looked at Naruto, who was by now starting to set the food on plates. He was smiling in the gentle way he doesn't really notice he's smiling. He was wearing Sasuke white apron that he has for when he cooks. Naruto looked just like a housewife.

Sasuke was knocked out of his thoughts as Naruto set down the plates of food and coffee he had made when the pancakes were cooking. They smelled good. Even though he didn't like sweets, the pancakes actually looked appealing. Naruto left and brought back a bottle of syrup. Sasuke had forgotten that that was in there. A girl who liked him came to his house and gave it to him. He had just thrown it in the refrigerator left it for dead.

Naruto poured it over his pancakes and offered it to Sasuke. Sasuke accepted it but he only poured just enough so that the syrup would allow him to swallow the pancakes comfortably.

Naruto started to eat and finish his food in the span of about 1 minute. Naruto looked at him.

" You going to eat the rest of that? " Sasuke wasn't too hungry anyway so he gave up the rest of his breakfast to Naruto and focused on finishing his coffee. After he finished with Sasuke's portion of food, he burped.

" That was good! " Naruto then moved to pick up the plates and put them in the sink. Sasuke saw Naruto was about to wash them and protested.

" Just leave them in the sink, okay. " Naruto frowned.

" But-

" I don't care about any protesting you have. Its my dishes, are they not? So leave them in the sink like I told you to. "

Naruto sighed and complied with Sasuke's wishes. He didn't ant to fight with him this early. Naruto smiled.

" Well, in that case, I better be going. I wasn't planning on sleeping over last night and all so...yeah. I guess I'll see you at school? "

Sasuke nodded. " Yeah. Goodbye. "

" Bye. " Naruto then left and Sasuke started to walk to his couch to watch TV when he noticed something. His knife, which was hung on the wall, was starting to look dull. It always looked shiny because after he would kill, he would always clean and polish it.

Sasuke eyes seemed to grow even darker and he smirked as he thought of what he could do instead.

Sasuke walked over to where the knife was hung and grabbed it. He gently kissed the blade and held it where his heart was. It was his way of apologizing to it for not using it for so long. Then he set the knife on the table and went to his room. He dressed him in all black clothes and a black trench coat and black boots. Upon returning to his living room, he picked up his precious weapon, and carefully stored it in a pouch on the inside of his coat. Sasuke walked out of his house and into the cool morning.

It wasn't too chilling, it was warm enough for some joggers to run around for a while without freezing the ass off. However, it was too cold for many people to want to venture out, and that combination made it perfect for Sasuke.

He walked- more like strolled down the street, looking around for someone who could be a good victim. He wanted somebody who didn't stand out to much, but was still part of the crowd. He didn't want to hurt anyone who had to be on the streets, a homeless person. Sasuke refused to hurt someone who was just a poor fool who was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and who was simply trying to just find shelter from the cold. No, he wouldn't hurt someone like that.

The part of the city they lived in, Konoha, wasn't all that good. It was worst than the other half, Suna, at least. A few years ago, Konoha and Suna, who is our neighbor city, decided to combine. With how much the two cities relied on each other because of their locations ( In which Konoha had plenty of rain and Suna had almost none so they shared water. And Suna helped us with material items, as they had an abundance of steel, iron, and metal ), the two leaders of the cities or communities ( As it resembled a village of some sort ), thought it would just be easier to combine into one city. The city was divided into two parts, and kept the names Konoha and Suna, while the city all a whole was renamed SHINOBI after their shared history of ninjas.

Unfortunately, because Suna had a harsher military and police force, crime has increased in Konoha. That was where Sasuke's advantage comes in. Instead of killing some random person or innocent victim, he could kill some rapist or some lowlife selling drugs instead. It was much easier for him and at the same time, it somewhat kept the police away, as they were more unlikely to really work on cases where one of the scum of the city were killed.

Sasuke was just turning into an ally, as he was most likely to find someone to kill in there, than on the main street. Sure enough, as soon as reach reached the in of the ally way, he heard a terrified scream. He ran around the corner and to the location of where the scream sounded from. There were 3 guys, gangsters, really, punks. They were attempting to rape some woman. Her kid, a little boy, probably around 8, was trying weakly to protect her, but kept getting thrown around every time he tried something. Sasuke saw red. He felt adrenaline start to burn in his veins the angrier he got.

" Do you really enjoy attacking a woman and her kid, just because you can't get laid? " The guys looked at Sasuke. One, the leader Sasuke suspected, walked up to him. He leered down at him and smirked.

" Ya think you know everything, don't ya kid? Why don't you just go home and pretend you never saw anything, okay? We'll let you off with a warning this time. "

A pause. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. In a second the guy was on the floor, Sasuke's blade pressed to his throat. The other two guys tried to come closer. Sasuke glared at them.

" Don't be stupid. Remember, it's not on _your _head. " They stopped and stared worriedly at their boss. Sasuke turned his head to the woman and the kid, who in between Sasuke and the other thugs.

" Cover your kid's eyes. Then close yours. Stay where you are. " The woman complied, pulling her child closer to her, then covering his eyes tightly with her hands. After she finished with that, she tightly covered her own. She was sure, even without his order, she wouldn't want to see what happens next.

Sasuke brought his head to just above the leader's. He brought the knife closer to his neck. He whispered to him.

" Never look down on me. " A swipe. Blood covered Sasuke and the surrounding area. Sasuke smiled. This was what he was after. This feeling. This adrenaline fueled power. This game where he could enjoy the benefits of being both the hero and the villain. It was exhilarating!

In a moment Sasuke was on the other two. He kicked one of them down, then moved towards the other one. He thrust his knife into his stomach and the man fell to the floor. Sasuke leaned down and repeatedly stabbed the guy. The guy's mouth was open but he was far too gone and far too in pain for anything to come out. It was only a small matter of time before he was dead. Sasuke kept going for a minute, then stopped. He stared at the man some, almost seeming to be in a trance as he stared at the corpse. He took one look at his blade, which was covered in blood and tainted red, before a noise snapped him out of it. He slowly turned around to see the guy he had kicked down earlier. The terrified man was trying to limp out of the ally. He had kicked him pretty badly, and had probably ruptured something. Sasuke blinked.

" Where....do you think you're going? " Sasuke had whispered it, but the man heard him anyway. He cried out, and although in pain, attempted to run out of the ally. Sasuke ran after him and tackled him to the ground. He put his throat so that the tip of his knife was at the center of the guy's neck.

" You had a part in this too. You won't get special treatment. " Sasuke whispered before driving his knife through the man's throat. He drove the knife into his head and chest next before he got bored and decided to stop. He stood and walked over to the woman, who was still in the same position. He bent down to them.

" I'm going to lead you out of this ally, okay? Then your going to take ten steps, open your eyes , and walked back to your home, okay? Don't open your eyes. " The woman nodded. She stood, and carrying her kid so that she may still keep his eyes closed, were lead to the front of the ally. Sasuke looked around. Nobody was out of the street. Perfect. He turn the woman to face east and commanded her to walk. She nodded.

" Thank you. You saved us. " Sasuke shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see it.

" No. It was just a convenient moment. " The woman shook her head.

" But still t-thank you. "

" Thank you m-mister. " Her kid whispered in her arms. Sasuke stayed silent. She started walking and were soon out of sight. Sasuke went back through the alleys until he was back home. He walked through his living room into his kitchen. He took a cloth and some cleaner and polish and worked on his knife.

He then fed the cats before going to take a shower. He had a nice time this morning. It made him be in a good mood. It was almost lunch time. Maybe he should visit Naruto and see what he's doing.

Sasuke dressed himself in a white shirt, jeans, and black jacket with a hood although he kept it unzipped. He drove to Naruto's apartment, somehow remembering where it is. He walked up to his apartment number. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. When he knocked a third time and there was no answer, he broke through his window....which was unlocked. Stupid dobe.

He climbed through and looked around. It was neat for the most part. It had a few things lying on the floor he and there or messed up. It looked homey. He wondered around, trying to find Naruto. He came to a room and peaked inside. There was Naruto asleep on the bed. He was in regular clothes. A blue T-shirt and jeans.

Sasuke walked over to the sleeping boy and shook him awake. Naruto stirred and opened his eyes.

" Good morning, Naruto. " Naruto blinked before he realized what was going on and jumped up in surprise.

" Teme!! What the hell are you doing in my house??!! " Sasuke shrugged.

" I came to see what you were and maybe go somewhere for lunch but you wouldn't answer so I came through the window. " Naruto squawked.

" You came through my window!!! You bastard, you broke in my house!!! " Sasuke glared at him.

" I only did it because you wouldn't open your door. I did not brake in. Now, would you like to go out for lunch? And dobe, Would you shut up already! "

Naruto complied and pouted. Suddenly he grinned at Sasuke. " You paying me back by treating me to Ramen! "

" Fine. If it gets you to shut up. But your only getting one. Now come on. "

" Teme. "

The two of them walked to Sasuke's car. They got in and Sasuke started to drive to Ichirakus's. When they arrived, the two boys got out of the car and took a seat. Mr. Ichiraku walked up to them.

" What can I get you boys? " Naruto smiled at the man.

" A Miso Ramen please. "

" Sure! What about your friend? " Sasuke stared up at the man.

" A Miso Ramen as well. " Ichiraku nodded.

" Okay! Two Miso Ramen, coming right up! " It wasn't long before their food arrived. Naruto finished his quickly and sat back waiting for Sasuke to finish. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to wait on him for long, so he sped up and it wasn't long until he finished as well. Then, the two walked out of the Ramen shop and walked through a nearby park.

It was nice. They were talking and joking, and telling each other what kind of things they liked. Sasuke was so happy!

However, all of a sudden, Naruto let out a gasp and ran towards someone. Sasuke frowned and followed him. He was hugging some hideous pink girl. Why was he being so friendly with her? He had never seen her before.

Wait.....

Why were they kissing!?

**Comment. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Its December! Almost Christmas break from school. YaY! **

**Gah! This is late again! After I had promised not to be one of those authors that only updates once every month! I underestimated how difficult this is. I have a new found respect for all authors. Please don't get too angry at me. I'm already angry enough at myself and am in a – beating my head against the wall- attitude right now. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Review!**

**Sasuke POV **

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and the girl. Sasuke wanted to know what the hell was going on. Why did he kiss her? Why did he seem so happy at seeing her face? Why did he so readily abandon him for her? Why? Naruto grasped the girl's hands and turned to him. He smiled.

" Sasuke! This is Sakura, my girlfriend. She been away for a few days because of a family reunion out of town. That's why you haven't seen her before. " The girl, _Sakura, _smiled at him and waved. Sasuke glared at her and she faltered a bit but didn't stop smiling.

" Hi! " She tried again to be friendly. Sasuke glared harder at her.

" Hn. " Naruto laughed.

" Don't worry about him! He's always like that! He open up to you in know time, Sakura-Chan! "

Sakura looked a little relieved and stared at me with some sort of pity in her eyes. She probably thought he was shy, or had social problems.

( AN: Yeah Sasuke. You don't have social problems. Not at all. )

She was glad it wasn't her. But she was wrong. It was her. He hated her. Sasuke knew he hadn't even known she existed until less than 5 minutes ago, but he did. She stole Naruto's attention. Even now, he was talking to her, leaving him in the background. He was no longer needed when she was around. He was a third wheel.

He heard Naruto invite her to hang out with them. How could he do that? This day was just exposed to be for just the two of them. Nobody else. He didn't even have the right to invite her. He went over to his house. He woke him up. He invited him for lunch and to hang out. He should have asked him before he asked her. Stupid dobe.

" Is that alright with you? " Naruto asked him. No. No, its not alright. He wanted her to leave.

" Hn. I am going home. " Naruto frowned.

" Why? I thought you wanted to hang out? "

" I did. You want to spend time with your girlfriend, do you not? I will leave. I will see you later, Naruto. " Sasuke glared at Sakura one more time before tuning and walking back towards his house. He was silent the whole time. It seemed as if he was on auto pilot. He couldn't feel anything. He was blank. He came to his house and opened the door to walk inside. As soon as he was in, he grabbed his head, and screamed.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No! His wasn't exposed to happen! This wasn't exposed to happen! Sasuke punched the wall next to him. That girl! She ruined everything! Naruto was his friend! His! She had know right to take Naruto from him!

Tears poured down Sasuke's face. He knew he was being selfish. He knew it would have been him taking Naruto away from her, if he was able to get rid of her somehow.....but still....Naruto was his first friend. The first person he ever cared about. That he was happy with.....

Didn't he have the right to be selfish? Just this once?

Sasuke didn't care that Naruto had other friends. It was a good thing he got along with his peers. But Sakura, she was higher than him. She had a higher status when it came to Naruto than him. She was closer to him! And that's what Sasuke hated. She was closer to him. Closer to his heart.

He knew, that at this moment, he would choose Sakura over him. He would leave him so readily, if it was for her. He couldn't stand that. He would not be abandoned by Naruto! Ever! He would not have someone who was in that position to convince Naruto to leave him!

Sasuke became silent. His tears stopped falling. A pause.

" Ha.....Ha Ha...HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!! " Sasuke started laughing. He would just get rid of her. The solution was staring him in the face. He was worrying about nothing. Why didn't he think of that before?! It...It was just so simple!

It was perfect! It would all work out for him in the end. As long as he played it out right, of course. He would have to make it looked like an accident. Or, at least, that someone else killed her. It shouldn't be too hard. Not with all the crime. Not only that, but Naruto would be so distraught over her death, if that puppy- love look in his eyes was anything to go by, and Sasuke would be there to comfort him.

That girl would soon be out of the picture. It was only a matter of time.

**Naruto's POV ( After how long? ^_^ )**

Naruto pulled Sakura softly along in the direction of the main ' Shopping street '. It was the main street out of 3 that held shops, markets, and small restaurants or cafes. As they were walking, Naruto told her more about Sasuke. After Sasuke had disappeared around around the street corner, Sakura had bombarded Naruto with questions about the raven. She had found him interesting, if not a bit intimidating, and wanted to befriend him. She was sure she could do it, after all, he did make friends with Naruto.

Naruto was a little hurt by that but it quickly passed. He knew how he could be and it normally caused people to stray away from wanting to be his friend, or at least, being with him except for a short amount of time. Naruto, while he did agree that Sakura will become Sasuke's friend, had a little doubt. Sasuke didn't associate well with people, Naruto excluded ( for the most part ), if that incident with Kiba was anything to go by.

Sakura would be crushed if Sasuke didn't want to be her friend and Naruto would have to stop being friends with Sasuke. He knew the boy would not take well to that, and something bad would happen to Sakura. Naruto was almost sure he wouldn't be hurt. He wouldn't think Sasuke would do anything to him. But Sakura.....

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was over thinking everything and his head was starting to hurt. He was sure everything would be fine, and Sasuke, Sakura, and him would be the best of friends! Closer than the 3 musketeers!!

Naruto giggled to himself as he thought of the three of them in the outfits, holding up swords before going off on some mission to save a princess.

" Naruto, What do you keep giggling at?! You've been doing that for 5 minutes! " Sakura's annoyed voice rang out. Naruto smiled and waved in a dismissive manner.

" It's nothing. Don't worry about it. " Sakura looked like she was about to say something but didn't and let it go. Probably because this was the first time they had seen each other for so long.

Together they walked up and down the street, pointing out things they liked, and sometimes buying them. It was wonderful. They were laughing and catching up with each other. They were in their own little world. Before they knew it it was sunset. They had visited almost all of the stores and markets on 2 of the streets. They only got to two because they were so long and stretched across over half a mile each.

Naruto requested they go see a movie and Sakura declined. She said her mother said she wanted her home by nighttime, so that she could rest before having to go back to school. Naruto nodded. He could understand that. So, he walked her home instead. They stood on Sakura's porch, staring at each other.

Naruto leaned forward and Sakura did as well. Their lips touched briefly before parting. They smiled at each other and Sakura waved before she walked inside her house. Naruto turned. He swooned and sighed dreamily before walking home.

When coming to the street which separated where he lived and Sasuke lived, he paused. Maybe he should check on Sasuke to make sure he was alright. He thought about it for a while before turning to go home. He would check on him tomorrow. It was getting late away, and the streets were dangerous at night.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke seethed as he gripped his blade. He had wanted to kill that dog boy. He would certainly provide some entertainment for him, as well as rid of one of his greater annoyances. However, that would get in the way of him killing Sakura. He couldn't have two killings so close together in time and that in which in both, he had a motive to kill them. So, he would have to settle for whatever he could find on the streets. He was in the same attire as this morning. He had washed them well so that all of the blood stains were gone.

Sasuke walked out of his door and into the cold night. It was freezing, but Sasuke barely felt it. He was to driven by his possessive anger from earlier to care. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hold someone. He wanted to be held by someone. He wanted to hold Naruto. He wanted to be held by Naruto. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to die. He wanted to kill. He wanted to fucking kill that stupid bitch who was casting him into that fucking loneliness again!

As Sasuke traveled into the dark alleyways, he brushed a stay tear that had ran down his stoic face. He would visit Naruto later tonight. Perhaps he would hold him like he did the other night and return that comfort he so desperately craved.

**I didn't mean for this to be so short, but I really wanted to end it here. **

**One thing about Sasuke: I know his moods seem to be kinda erratic, but that's part of who he is. He's just like that. Also, his breakdown after finding out about Sakura, Sasuke feels that if Sakura remains living, Naruto will leave him no matter what. If he killed Sakura, then he could help Naruto get over her and Sasuke would slowly gain more of Naruto's heart and become his most important person. I just wanted to clear that up, just in case. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Well, If I don't manage to get this posted by New Years. I'm so happy! I got the first three Naruto mangas. Yes, you heard me! In my shame I admit, I'm just now starting to read the manga! Don't kill me! ^_^**

* * *

**Enjoy and review! **

Sasuke heard the disturbing yet sweet gasp of the man that lay in front of him as he took his last breath. He watched, fascinated, as the man's eyes slowly lost their glow and became dim with death. That was one of his favorite things about when he murders someone- their last moment of life. It was almost beautiful. No matter how different they were, no matter what wrongs they had committed, no matter the age or gender, that was one thing that remained the same. Their chest would slightly lift as they gasped in one final attempt to obtain air. Then, after they had died, their eyes would widen just barely, and the lively glow would disappear, as if it were blown out by the wind like a candle. He loved it.

A sickening squelch sounded as Sasuke tore his dagger from the mans stomach. He found this man boasting to some guys about how he had killed this lady and stole from her. Of course, he was immediately made Sasuke's target. Sasuke would never let someone like him get away. There was one advantage about when Sasuke killed. He never felt any guilt when he killed people like him. In a way, he felt he even might be helping. Although he didn't care whether he did help or not, it was a reason to justify his actions.

Sasuke sat the dagger in a pouch and carefully took off one of his gloves. He brought his bare hand to his face and wiped the tears that were still falling from his eyes. He hadn't meant to cry, but when he killed the man he was letting out all his frustrations and the tears just started to flow to the point where he couldn't control them. Now though, they had ceased.

He walked back to his house and repeated what he needed to do as in undressing, showering, and putting the clothes in the wash, feeding the cats, etc.

He got dressed in a black The Birthday Massacre T-Shirt with the face from the looking glass CD on the front, and black jeans. He put on a pair of white sneakers. Sasuke packed a bag of extra clothes ( 2 sets ), pajamas, and the mandatory toiletries. He was going to stay over at Naruto's. It was nighttime so he shouldn't be with that girl. He was sure Naruto would let him stay over. There was no reason for him not to.

After getting everything set and saying goodbye to his cats, he set off. He drove to Naruto's apartment complex. He walked up the set of stairs leading to Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door several times until finally, Naruto answered. He had woken him up and he was still in that half asleep daze you get when you first wake up. He glared at Sasuke.

" What the hell are you doing here this late- er...early?! "

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto was still loud, even when he was half- asleep and cranky. Interesting.

" I came over because I want to stay with you tonight. I brought everything I need. I am sure It would not be a problem for me to stay. "

Naruto glared. " You came here to spend the night this early?! What the hells wrong with you?! "

" There is nothing wrong with me. I simply wanted to visit you. It that a bad thing to want to visit and spend time with my friend? "

Naruto stared warily at him. " No...but...Oh never mind. Come on in. " Sasuke followed Naruto into the warmth of his apartment.

It was cleaner than before but still had that homey feeling. Naruto lead him to the living room where Sasuke took a seat on the couch. Naruto walked into the kitchen. He heard the sound of a refrigerator opening and closing before Naruto walked back into the room with a couple of Cokes. He handed one to him and sat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke took a drink of his drink while studying Naruto. He had woken up a bit more and no longer seemed dazed. He was dressed in a button up light blue pajama shirt and blue boxers. Sasuke was slightly embarrassed for a minute at his friend's lack of clothing. Then he felt happy. Naruto was comfortable enough with him to be around him in such a relaxed manner of dress.

Naruto sighed. Sasuke could tell he was still tired. He planned to stay for a couple of days, and because of the time, had expected to retire to bed as soon as he got there. He finished off his drink and set the can on the coffee table next to Naruto's can, which was also empty. He then glanced at Naruto.

" Would you like to go to sleep? I don't mind. I was planning to go to bed as soon as I got here, anyway. "

Naruto looked relieved but frowned some. " Are you sure? You just got here, and I can stay up a bit more if you would like? "

Sasuke shook his head. " It's alright. I'm fine with it. Besides, I'm tired as well. "

Naruto stood up. " Alright. Goodnight. " Naruto stood up and walked towards the hallway to his room. Sasuke followed behind him. This made Naruto pause and send a confused look at Sasuke.

" You know I don't have a guest room. You have to sleep on the couch. "

Sasuke grimaced. He wasn't sleeping on the couch. He was above that. Way above that. He would sleep with Naruto. He guessed he would have to before he came here. The apartment was way to small to have a guess room. He could tell that before even entering.

" I refuse. I will sleep with you tonight. "

Naruto looked scandalized. " No way in hell you teme! No way am I sleeping with you! You can sleep on the couch or get out! "

Sasuke glared at him. He shouldn't be yelling at him. He only asked to share his bed one night so he would have to sleep on the couch. There was no need for such alarm.

" You will let me sleep with you. It is just for one night. You can deal. I refused to sleep on your couch. If you don't want to share your bed, you can sleep on the couch. "

Naruto actually seemed to consider this before he answered. " Fine then! I will! "

Sasuke didn't like that. While he suggested that idea, he didn't think Naruto would agree. He would not have his friend sleeping on the couch while he took his bed. He would just have to deal with any paranoia he had about sleeping in the same bed as him.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto arm. With Naruto in one arm and his bag in another he dragged Naruto into his bedroom and threw him on his bed. Naruto immediately shot up and glared angrily at Sasuke.

" Why'd you do that you crazy fucker?! " Sasuke was getting angry at him. First, Naruto has some type of problem with sleeping with him for some reason. And now he was calling him names and insulting him. Both of which were two things Sasuke loathed. He glared harder at Naruto.

" First of all, you will **never **call me a crazy fucker ever again. There is **nothing wrong **with my mental state and you **will** acknowledge it. Second of all, I will not have my friend sleeping on the couch. Do you comprehend me? You will get over whatever problem you have with us sleeping in the same bed and we will share your bed for tonight. Okay? "

Naruto nodded rapidly, intimidated by Sasuke's anger. Sasuke then lost his glare and gave him a half- smile.

" Good. I am sorry. I lost my temper. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go to your bathroom and get ready for bed. I will be back soon. "

Sasuke walked out of the room and into Naruto's bathroom, which he had saw was across from his room. He brushed his teeth, dressed in his pajamas, and sat his bag in a corner. After splashing a bit of water on his face, he left the room.

Sasuke felt thirsty, so he went to Naruto's kitchen for a drink. He opened the refrigerator and saw a few cans of Grape soda. He grabbed two cans, one for him and one for Naruto, in case he decided he wanted one. Sasuke walked back to Naruto's room.

Naruto was lying in the bed, awake. Naruto looked at him when he entered the room. Sasuke smiled.

" I hope you do not mind, but I got us some drinks. I was thirsty and didn't know if you wanted one so I brought two. "

Naruto shook his head. " Its fine. Thank you. " Sasuke handed the drink to Naruto, who opened it and drank some of it. Sasuke got in Naruto's bed and opened his drink. He drank some of it before sitting it down on a small table with a small lamp on it that was put by the bed. He then turned to face Naruto.

Naruto had put his drink down on the windowsill next to him as the bed was set next to a window. Naruto snuggled a bit more in the covers. Sasuke thought he looked like he was cold.

He reached over and pulled Naruto to him. Naruto let out a surprised squeak and tried to get away from him. Sasuke held him tighter.

" Just trying to return the favor. " After hearing that sentence, Naruto ceased his struggling. They stayed like that for a while, just cuddling, if you could call it that. It wasn't long until Naruto was asleep again. Sasuke was still up, not able to fall asleep as easily as his friend. He watched him silently. His breathing was slow and soft, and it relaxed Sasuke to watch Naruto's stomach rise and fall in rhythm.

Sasuke sighed. He liked being in this position. While he had hoped he would be the one being held, He holding Naruto comforted him just as well.

The moonlight combined with a nearby street light filtered some into the room and covered his friend in a semi- glow. He looked unearthly beautiful in that moment. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek before he joined his friend and fell into sleep's embrace.

**Naruto's POV **

Morning came all too soon for Naruto. He wished he had slept more. He knew he didn't have to get up today. It was a teacher work day so there was an extra day off. **( This is my excuse for completely forgetting they had to go to school. Hn. ) **

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Sasuke was still asleep. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Naruto carefully removed Sasuke's arm, which had rested on top of him sometime in the night, and stood up. He was hungry, and decided to start on breakfast.

Naruto walked into his kitchen and looked at what he had. In the end, he decided to fix Bacon, Eggs, and toast. Naruto gathered the supplies needed and started to work. Soon enough, the smell of the cooking food filled the air. It was pleasant. Naruto started to hum at some point in his work and it made him relax a little.

" What are we having for breakfast, Naruto? " Naruto jumped a bit, startled. He turned to see Sasuke standing in the kitchen, a smile on his face.

" Bacon, Eggs, and Toast. If you want Milk or Orange juice to drink there's some in the fridge . "

After seeing Sasuke nod, Naruto turned back to the cooking. It was finished so he grabbed some plates and sat the food on them. He sat the plates of the table before getting a glass of Milk. He returned to the table and took a seat across from Sasuke. He saw Sasuke had also chosen Milk for his drink.

After they ate, Sasuke offered to do the dishes. Naruto was of course protesting, claiming he was the host and should do housework such as this, not the guest. Sasuke continued to insist, however, and soon he was doing the dishes while Naruto waited for him on the couch.

Naruto was embarrassed that he had given in so easily after Sasuke had threatened him. He couldn't help it though! Sasuke was just soooo creepy sometimes! Especially when he was meaning to!!

Naruto sat on the couch, wondering what was to happen now. Sasuke had shown up at his house so suddenly....Was he just going to go home? Hang out at his house? How long would he be staying?

Naruto decided to ask Sasuke and chance his temper. Naruto turned his head so he was half-facing the kitchen, and spoke.

" Hey, teme! How long are you staying anyway? "

Naruto heard a rustling coming from the kitchen before Sasuke appeared. Sasuke shrugged.

" Why? Do you not want me here? " He sounded kind of hurt. Naruto was quick to correct his mistake.

" No! That's not it! I just wasn't expecting your company and am just curious on how long you'll be staying! "

Sasuke smiled. " Ah. A couple of days. Is that okay with you? I do not wish to go home yet, I like being with you. "

Naruto blushed slightly at the complement. Though he was kind of annoyed at Sasuke staying for that long. He didn't care _that _much, however, his friend can be scary and hard to deal with at times. A couple of days couldn't be that bad, so he would let him stay.

" That's alright. " Sasuke smiled again. " Thank you, Naruto. "

Naruto grinned. " No problem! "

Sasuke came to sit beside Naruto on the couch. He was finished with the dishes, so there was no need for him to stand in a doorway longer than needed.

" So, Naruto. What do you want to do today? " **( That reminded me of Phineas and Ferb. That gave me an image of Sasuke going " What ya doing? " Ha Ha! ^_^ )**

" I don't know? Do you want to go see a movie or something? " Sasuke nodded.

" A movie sounds nice. Is it okay if we go now? "

Naruto beamed. " Yeah! " Just then a knock sounded at the door. Naruto blinked confusingly before getting up to answer it. Guess who?

Naruto gasped. " Hey Sakura! What are you doing here?! "

Sakura beamed. " I wanted to hang out! " Sakura spied Sasuke, who had gotten up to stand at the doorway with Naruto.

" Hi Sasuke-Kun! "

Sasuke sneered at her. " Don't you dare call me in such a familiar manner. We are not friends. We're not even acquaintances. "

Naruto laughed nervously. " You just have to get to know each other better, that's all. He He.... "

" Anyway, I wanted to hang out! Is that okay? " Naruto smiled and laughed.

" We were just going to see a movie! Would you like to come, Sakura? "

Sasuke looked happily surprised. " Yeah! "

While the two in front of them were being merry, Sasuke was seething mad. Why was she ruining every moment he had with Naruto?!

Sasuke could only hope that he could keep his cool to carefully plan out the murder. Or else he might do something that he would ultimately regret.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys. I know its been a while. I was going to update a lot sooner ( Believe me. You have no idea how much I wanted to write ) but I entered a writing contest, and after having 3 weeks to come up with something, I couldn't think of anything! Then, I finally think of something- 2 days before the due date. It turned out awesome in the end though and I was able to get it submitted on time. I hope I win! Cheer me on people! I need the support!**

**Enjoy and review!! **

**IMPORTANT ISSUE, PLEASE READ:**

**A reviewer alerted me ( You know who you are ) that they were confused about how Sakura sat next to Sasuke at school and tried to get his attention, even though Sasuke said he had never seen her before. That is because he never saw her. He was too preoccupied with Naruto and completely ignored her. That's why. **

**I hope I cleared up any confusion that you or another reviewer might have about that.**

**My sincere apologies, **

* * *

**TheSarcasticUchihaFan**

Sasuke, still completely pissed but at least in his right mind, walked over to Sakura and slightly brought his arm out to block Naruto from view. His face blank except for his eyes glaring down at her, he spoke.

" I'm sorry, Sakura was it? But I had planned to spend the day with Naruto. You see that I'm new in town and I was hoping he would show me around after the movie. "

She smiled at him. " Ah! If that is the case, there is only more reason for me to come! Naruto would probably get you lost, besides, I can show you where all the cool shops are. Well, the ones you need to shop at if you want to be popular, of course! " She winked at him and giggled.

Sasuke glared harder and tried to keep himself from attacking her. How could Naruto stand to be around...this...this....thing! She's annoying and she just insulted him! Sasuke took a peak at Naruto. He was grinning like there was nothing wrong with what she just said about him!

That's it. As far as he's concerned, its unhealthy for Naruto's mental health to be around her. She has obviously said things like this to the point where he thinks its true. He will not allow that to go on.

**( Even though I wrote this, I can't tell if he's actually worried that much about Naruto's self esteem, or if he's just using that as an excuse to keep him away from Sakura. I starting to think its both. ) **

" I believe Naruto would be able to show me around accurately enough. And as for showing me the shops, I have no care for what is ' popular ' or not. So if you would so kindly let me spend the day with my friend in peace..."

Sakura pouted. " Come on! You could use another friend! I could even introduce you to people! "

" Yeah teme! Let her come! You can't just hang out with just me forever. You need some more friends! "

_That's what you think. _Sasuke thought to himself. He shook his head.

" I am perfectly satisfied with one friend, thank you. I was never one to be sociable. So if you would _ please _leave the day to Naruto and me, we can get going to our movie. "

He heard Naruto sigh behind him. Naruto pushed through his arm and smiled sadly at Sakura.

" Sorry, Sakura. Its seems he's not going to let up. We'll hang out later, okay? "

Sakura shrugged. " Okay. I'll see you later. Bye! " And with that, she left. Sasuke couldn't have been happier.

He stayed at the door until he saw her enter her car and disappear down the road. When she was gone, he turned around and faced Naruto.

" Shall we go now, Naruto? " Naruto shrugged and gestured for Sasuke to walk out of the door.

" Sure. That's what we were planning anyway, right? "

Sasuke nodded and together they walked out to his car. They got in and Sasuke began to drive off. Keeping his eyes on the road, Sasuke spoke.

" Do you know where the movie theater is? If you don't, tell me so I can find out. "

" Of course I know where it is! Take a left up here, then take a right and another right and your there."

Sasuke follow his directions and within a couple of minutes, they were there. They exited the car and walked into the theater and went up to one of the booths. Naruto greeted the girl working.

" Hello! Can you tell us what movies are playing now? Please? "

The girl smiled and nodded. " Um....there are 3 movies playing in 5 minutes- Mama Mia, Watchmen, and New Moon. Naruto immediately gagged when he heard Twilight was playing.

" We are NOT seeing Twilight! I hate that shit! " Sasuke shrugged. He didn't care for it himself. He didn't seem appealing at all.

" That leaves Mama Mia and Watchmen. I've already seen both and they are both very, very good. But Watchmen is more depressing, which one do you want to watch, Sasuke? "

By the sound of them, he would prefer Watchmen. But Mama Mia didn't seem to bad, despite how it sounds a little to happy for his taste. He would be happy with whatever Naruto chose.

" I'm fine with whatever you decide, Naruto. "

" Do you mind if we watch Mama Mia? I don't really want to watch Watchmen right now because of the mood of the movie, but I have it downloaded from online and we can watch it some other time. Okay? "

" That's fine. " Naruto nodded. " Okay! Two tickets for Mama Mia please? " The girl got the tickets and handed them to Naruto.

" Enjoy your movie! "

They walked over to the snack counter and got they're food. They got 2 medium Popcorn's, 2 Cokes, Gummy Worms, and Skittles.

* * *

They walked into the room and picked two seats in the middle at the very top row so that they had a great view of the movie. They were just in time. The trailers had just started. **( And we all know that the trailers are the best part :D )**

**Okay. I'll be honest. I can't think of anything that happens in the movie theater besides them watching it. The way I picture it, movie goes on and no giant robots suddenly burst through the screen. Sorry if I disappointed anybody. **

**After the movie: Sasuke POV**

After the movie was over, the pair walked out of the theater. Naruto was excited from the movie and from the popcorn and movie. Sasuke was happier too. His distress from the Sakura thing had disappeared. Its seems that this activity had made them both happier.

" Sasuke! Did you like the movie! I loved it! I never get tired of seeing movies like that! You know, the kind that gets you all excited and in a good mood and you just feel like dancing! "

Sasuke smiled softly. " Perhaps. Yes, I did like the movie. It was like you said, it gets you in a good movie. I'm glad that I got to see it with you. "

Nothing more was said after that and the two boys walked in silence until they got to the car. And even then, they sat still more a moment, relishing in the happy mood.

Naruto soon got bored however, and turned to Sasuke. " So, What do you want to do now? "

Sasuke looked thoughtful and finally said " I'm not sure. I can't think of anything to do, nor do I no any good places to hang out around here. "

Naruto got an idea. " We could call Sakura! I bet she'd know something that we could do! "

" No! " Which was immediately shot down.

A few more minutes of silence passed when finally Naruto yawned. " I feel like a nap. Can we just go back to my apartment? "

" Yes. But I need to stop my my house first, to feed my cats. "

" Okay. "

Sasuke drove to his house and parked in the driveway. When Naruto made to get out, Sasuke stopped him.

" I only need to feed them. I'll be right back so stay here. "

With that he was gone. Sasuke walked into his house and fed his cats. He petted them for a while, and promised them that he would spend time with them when he got back from Naruto's. He also said that he would buy them fish and if Naruto allowed it, next time he came over, he would bring them. They purred in response and rubbed up against him. Sasuke laughed and smiled.

" Okay. I have to leave now, but I'll see you when I come to feed you tomorrow. I won't be staying home tomorrow, I hope that I'll be able to spend a bit more time at Naruto's. I'm really enjoying it

there. " He said one final goodbye, and left to go back to the car.

He saw Naruto staring out of the window, he was obviously bored. Sasuke re-entered the car. Naruto turned to face him.

" You okay now? " Sasuke nodded. " Okay. Lets go. I really tired! " Sasuke was in agreement. Even though it didn't happen often, today he was actually tired.

They drove to Naruto's apartment, Naruto almost falling asleep every 2-5 minutes. Sasuke had told him that he could sleep in the car but Naruto refused. It would be too uncomfortable and his neck would hurt when he woke up.

After they arrived and Sasuke parked the car, they walked into Naruto's apartment. Naruto almost ran into the bedroom.

" I'm going to put on my pajamas! "

Sasuke didn't bother to reply. The statement didn't exactly need one. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and change as well into his pajamas. He walked out and went into Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto was already curled up in the covers. He was still awake but seemed like he wouldn't be for long. Sasuke climbed into the bed and got comfortable. Within minutes he was asleep.

**Naruto's POV**

Unlike last night, It was Naruto's turn to see his friend sleep. Sasuke looked so peaceful. Calm. The only thing that ruined it was that his face was as stoic as a rock. Naruto sighed and brushed Sasuke's hair out of his face. Sasuke was so weird!

Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep just as his friend had.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto woke to the sound of someone screaming. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. His eyes widened in horror and his throat closed up. Standing in front of him, crying, was Sakura. He knew then see had gotten the wrong idea about him and Sasuke sleeping in the same bed.

" S-Sakura. I-Its not w-what it looks l-like! "

Sakura narrowed her eyes. " NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!! I THINK ITS LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE IT LOOKS LIKE!! "

Beside him, Sasuke awoke. " What is that infernal screaming? " Naruto felt Sasuke sit up.

" Oh. "

" Its not what it looks like though! Sasuke refused to sleep on the couch and he wouldn't let me sleep on it! That's why we're sleeping in the same bed! I'm not cheating on you! "

" LIKELY STORY!! YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE ME MORE THAN THIS BULLSHIT EXCUSE!! T-THAT'S IT NARUTO!!! WE'RE THROUGH!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!!! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!!! "

Sakura smiled sadly. " I g-guess I was wrong huh? Enjoy your _relationship_, Naruto. " Sakura then ran out the door of the bedroom and out the house.

Naruto made to follow her, but Sasuke stopped him. " Don't. Give her some time. She's not thinking right now. " Naruto didn't want to but thought maybe Sasuke was right. She wouldn't listen to him right now.

" How did she get in here anyway? " Sasuke asked him.

" I gave her a key... " Naruto bent his head and started to cry. If he couldn't fix this, he would lose the person he loves the most. Not only that, but what happens when word gets around? Even if can't fix this and he moves on, he'll never be able to have another relationship here. He'll be known as a cheater!

He felt Sasuke rub circles on his back. Sasuke tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working. He couldn't lose Sakura. He just couldn't! She was his everything!

" Sakura... " Naruto whispered brokenly.

**Sorry its short. Sakura thinks that Naruto was cheating on her with Sasuke. How will that effect Sasuke's plan to murder her. Will he still kill her? Will Naruto and Sakura get back together? When am I finally going to try cosplaying? **

**The answer is in the next chapter.....And when I finally get a video camera.**

**Now I can finally finish my next Harry Potter chapter. I could write a little, but I kept coming back to this. **

**Hopefully you all don't hate the whole ' Sakura thinking Naruto cheated on her with Sasuke thing ' **


	9. Poll

**Sorry! This is not an update. I have set a poll on my profile as to what will happen between Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. I really need you guys to answer this poll. It will only take a few seconds of your time and it could decide the entire direction the fic will go on from here. The poll will be up for and undetermined amount of time. Updates may or may not happen until the poll is complete. **

**All options will be in consideration regardless of the winner. So, if your option doesn't look like its going to win, don't let that discourage you from reading! **

**DO NOT LET THAT STOP YOU FROM VOTING. JUST BECAUSE I WILL BE TAKING ALL OTHER OPTIONS INTO CONSIDERATION DOES NOT MEAN THAT THE WINNER OF THE POLL DOES NOT MATTER. THERE IS A GOOD CHANCE THE WINNER WILL BE THE ONE I DECIDE ON. **

**Please vote for your choice!**

**Thank you,**

**TheSarcasticUchihaFan **


	10. Note: Sakura Chapters Gone

**I'm sorry. I can't do it, I just can't. No, I'm not discontinuing this fic, BUT, I am taking the whole Sakura thing out. You see, It was in the middle of the night, I was so tired I couldn't comprehend 1 from 2, and I didn't really know what I typed until the next day. I tried to make it work because I thought " It's too late to change it now! ", however, I can't do it anymore. I put up the poll in an attempt to find some ideas to make it work ( And to see what people wanted in regards to that ). It didn't work. **

**The Sakura thing wasn't the direction I originally wanted the fic to go in. So, I decided to fix my mistake. **

**I'm sorry if this upsets some people. **

**What I am going to do is I am going to re-post this, without the Sakura chapters. That will be it for the changes except for one. I'm also taking Sasuke's cats out. I might have them come back later on, but I don't want them in there anymore. So they will be edited out.**

**So, expect that to be up soon along with a new chapter. **

**I hope I don't loose reviewers over this! :)**

**Thank you ( Please don't shoot me!T_T ),**

**TheSarcasticUzumaki **


End file.
